Big Time Degrassi
by ImADegrassiLover
Summary: Jasmine comes to Degrassi for the last 2 semesters. She is on tour with her Boyfriend Kendall Knight and his fiends/band, James, Carlos, and Logan. When she's there at Degrassi will she meet someone new?


_**A Sight To Remember**_

**_MY POV_**

_**I **__**was new here at the school of Degrassi. I got out of my pink limo; driven by my dad's Best Friend. I was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and a jean skirt with pink converse. Every guy was staring at me with their mouths open . All their girlfriends gve me death glares. I ignore them besides I alredy have a boyfriend. His name is Kendall; from Big Time Rush. Anyways, I opened the doors to degrassi and all the guys and girls did the same thing the guys and girls did outside. I also igore them.I looked at the piece of paer which ad my locker number on it. 5o41.**_

_**I found my locker and noitced it was next to a girlish-looking guy. He looked at me, smiled , and stared.**__ I did the same thing to him. we staye dlike that for a while but I snapped out of it and looed away. 'I have a boyfriend! ' I repeated in my head. I looked at my combination on my paper and did the numbers on the lock. " Hi, I'm Adam! " The guy said whose name was apperantly Adam. " Hi, I'm Jasmine." I had to admitt he was pretty cute. Stop it I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! " You ust be new here. If you need any help with finding you're classes or anything come and talk to me." I replied " Yeah I'll do that" He smiled and I smiled back. annd I handed him my schedule after I put all my stuff in my locker. he looked at it then back at me an then he said " We have all the same casses I smiled. he walked me to my firt class and we talked th whole way there. I met Eli and clare. But when Eli first saw me he starred at my rather large chest. Clre looked jealus. I guess there dating ' well I have a BF anyways' is all I thought. but he was really cute. soon enogh it was luch. i sat with Eli, Clare, and were t the dot and everyone oreredd coffee. All of a sudden the door opened I looked and I saw my boyfriend and his friends James, Carlos, and Loga starring at me with Adam since Eli and Clare left to get some studdying done. I prettended not to notice him and continued my convesation with Adam. They all came up to us. The reason why me, and my boyfriends band is here is becouse they r on tou and I'm the opening act. I attended school cuz were conna be on tour for 2 more school semesters. So now I'm in school. When they came over I looked up and saw Kendall with a mad face. " Jasmine who is this" he said rfeing toAdam. " Who are you?" Ianswered " Adam this is my boyfriend, Kendall this is my new friend Adam." they both looked at eachother. " You'reboyfriend" i replied " Yes. My boyfriend." Kendall then asked me to talk to him in the corner. I did._

_" O.K. Kendall I kow what you're thinking and I'm not-" He interupted me " Are You Cheating On ME!" He kindda screamed at me not loud enough to couse a scene though. " WHAT? Kendall NO. I would never do that to you we were just getting some coffee and that's it. Kendall. I promise. I-I-I-" he yelled back " You what?" he asked impatiently " I love You." I stated. Kedall looked at me with apologetic eyes and said "I love you too Jasmine." I looked up at him and smiled. he hugged me and I hugged back. we pulled away a little so our faces are only inches apart. Then... we kissed. Little did we know there were a pair of eyes watching us in a sad way._

**_ADAM'S POV_**

_Tears were filling my eyes as I saw Jasmine and Kedall kissing. I couldn't take it anymore I ran all the way to school. luckily there were 5 more mins. left of lunch. I found Eli and Clare sittng at our reguler table. I took a seat next to eyes on me. I just cried my eyes out. "Dude are you O.K.? What hppened?" Eli asked sitting next to me. I told them eveything that hppened. when i was finished I saw jasmine coming. she was smiling. I sighed. Eli and Clare saw jasmine too. " I'll go talk to her."_

_**CLARE'S POV**_

_I walked over to Jasmine. I was so mad. How could she toy with Adam's feelings like that. When I reached Jasmine in the hallway since luunch was over I started talking to her. " Jasmine how could you do that to adam?" she rplied " What are yo talking about?" I said " Adam told me everything! how could you pretten to like him and then confess that you have a boyfriend?"_


End file.
